


У меня не было времени любить

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Not Really Character Death, Psychological Drama, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Люк стал повстанцем случайно, под гнётом чужих интриг и обстоятельств. Для многих он стал героем, но были и те, кто люто ненавидели. Самым большим его ненавистником стала та, кого он сильно любил. После победи Альянса, когда хотел уйти, ему не дали свободы, попытка исцелить безумную провалилась, когда та принесла войну на планету его близкой подруги, а сама погибла совсем немногим после. Лея променяла Люка на политику, Дани — на родной Зелтрос, а Шира — на убившее её безумие.





	

Дани ушла, оставив Люка в неполном одиночестве. В голубых глазах зелтронки читалась глухая боль, а не менее глухой голос отчеканил: «Наши пути разошлись, Скайуокер». Только куда проведёт её выбранный ею путь? Люк хотел остановить подругу, но не смог — гордый зелтронский нрав не позволил ей обернуться и пойти ему навстречу. Больно ли было ей? Конечно. Но далеко не факт, что сердце существа, выросшего на некогда счастливом и щедром Зелтросе, болело по отвергнутому другу. На родной её планете, прежде служившей примером утопии для всей Галактики, был развёрнут подлинный полигон. Это был знак, роковой символ того, что больше не останется места, куда война бы не пришла и где бы не победила. Зелтроны, некогда крайне дружелюбные, безмолвно заявили, что больше не хотят никого знать, уйдя со всех позиций отстраивать Зелтрос. Прежде этих прекрасных созданий с розовой кожей в Галактике было много. Теперь же Люку в качестве упоминания останутся лишь шрамы, заработанные во время их с Дани совместных похождений…

Хотя, возможно, она просто ушла к Киро. Неважно. Люк чувствовал, знал — навсегда. Снова он теряет близких ему существ! А Киро, добрый друг, искренне мечтавший стать джедаем, также открестился от него, заявив, что больше не хочет видеть войну, особенно на родной планете. Люк же был одним из лиц, воплощений этой войны. На вид такое доброе, геройское, патриотическое лицо, скрывающее в себе глубокий Ад, сводящий с ума каждую из его жертв. Война не должна искать себе партнёра. Войны не должно быть ни с кем.

Знал ли Люк, на что он подписывался, вступая в «священную войну против Империи Тиранов за Справедливую Республику»? Знал ли он, каким глупцом был тогда, мечтая реализовать свой потенциал? Нет. Бессовестный жестокий мальчишка, жизнь быстро вытрясла из него ту дурь, что наполняла его прежде… дав взамен этот самый Ад. Его персональный Ад, обязовавший Люка хранить вечное одиночество. Иначе всех вокруг ждёт их судьба. Судьба его несчастных отца и девушки, в воспоминания которым остались лишь семена, что взрастили точно такой же ужас и в их душах.

«Скоро о зелтронах никто и не вспомнит!» — обессилевший от бесконечных битв с миром, врагами и самим собой Люк рухнул на кресло, откинув голову вверх. Он был здоров, но именно в те моменты подобная лихорадке слабость настигла его, обещая стать гибелью в случае полного поражения. Лея не хотела ничего менять. Мнение Хана ничего не значило в высших кругах. Торговое эмбарго со стороны Республики — вот что должно было ждать Зелтрос в скором времени. Лея ненавидела их культуру. Лея оставалась непреклонна в своём мнении.

«Об этом ли ты думаешь, Туз?» — мягкий, слегка резковатый голос послышался за спиной молодого джедая. Он знал, что не обернётся, и знал, почему. Горячка. Алкоголь. Бред. Шира. Он напился. Наполонил себя до чёртиков, до тотального бессилия, чтобы никто не шёл, чтобы никто не видел в нём «Последней надежды». Дал бы кто эту надежду ему! Почему, почему его не пустили?! Люк мечтал начать жизнь сначала. Ещё с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Хан. Правда, тогда дружба с Леей была слишком крепка, как и её преданность Альянсу. Они не могли бросить её, девчонку, застрявшую в паутине интриг политиканов. Но девчонка выросла, и теперь Люк иногда ловил себя на мысли, что боится. Эта женщина, умная, обаятельная, в чём-то благородная и милосердная, была поистине непреклонна, жестока и коварна. Не её он когда-то считал своей первой любовью. Тогда в ней ещё жил Свет… Она просто не хотела никого слушать. Люк не знал, что уже сейчас она чувствовала себя обманутой. Если бы он знал, кем именно, непременно бы вырвал её из тех пут, где окончательно задыхалась Лея Скайуокер, не дал бы прийти Лее Органе на смену ей, его доброй сестре! Но сейчас ему было глубоко не до этого. Как всегда, Люк не копал вглубь, пробегая взглядом лишь по поверхности.

«Шира, — не оборачиваясь ответил видению Люк, натянув на лицо улыбку и не отводя грустного туманного взгляда от потолка, — хоть где-то ты жива». Видение, его собственное видение её образа положило руку на его плечо. Ни тепла, ни холода. Ничего прежнего. Люк знал, что образ, бережно хранимый в его душе, умирает, тает, и скоро окончательно встретит свою гибель. «Нет, не об этом, — наконец ответил он на вопрос воображаемой собеседницы, и улыбка, прежде украшавшая его лицо, резко упала, — Почему меня не пускают?».

Не было ему иного ответа, кроме молчания. Люк разговаривал не с Широй, но с собой, в очередной раз пытаясь дать ответ на самый больной вопрос: почему его не пускают? Совсем недавно, когда та, чей образ служил ему одним из персональных демонов его Ада, образом боли, была ещё жива. Какое-то время назад она даже его любила. В том, что она мертва и несчастна, лишь его вина, и Люк себя не обманывал. А всего лишь стоило тогда уйти из Альянса! И не было бы нагайско-тофской войны, всех этих жертв, и не сидел бы он пьяный, разговаривая сам с собой, а на его плече была бы не ладонь иллюзии — её, живая ладонь. Пустая боль — рассуждать о несбывшемся. Ему нужно было совсем немного времени, чтобы смириться, в очередной раз указав себе, что его верная судьба — вечное одиночество…

…Последний шанс был упущен недавно. Ценный кадр для Альянса, такое же лицо войны, джедай, как его отец, Люк был призван оставаться символом. Лея, сейчас она действительно его любила. Не будь она его сестрой, явно наградила бы своего героя ещё щедрее. К счастью, он был её братом, и Люку было ещё далеко до того рубежа, что прошла Лея, чтобы однажды навсегда исчезнуть как человек. Этого уже не изменишь, хоть почти никто и не понимал того, а те, кто понимал — молчали. Слишком много стоил бездушный сосуд, наполненный до краёв умом, обаянием, харизмой и добродетелью, пусть во многом и показной. Слишком много стоила обложка, на которую бы купились десятки и сотни миллиардов таких же молодых идиотов, как он. Они пошли бы за ними, вперёд, к победе… А чего стоят такие победы? Люк победил, но не чувствовал ни удовлетворения, ни гордости. Он проиграл. Упустил всё, что можно. Свою свободу, право выбора, право голоса, позволив миллионам невиновных стать жертвами его обезумевшей жертвы, его любви, также безвозвратно утерянной…

О том, что она мертва, Люк знал наверняка. Сердце всё ещё томилось в надежде, что это — ложь, но ожесточённый опытом разум безжалостно отрезал — так надо. Слишком много сторонних жертв за какую-то любовь, «ошибку», оказавшуюся правильной, и «правильностью», оказавшуюся ошибкой. «Пора и честь знать, — сказал он „Шире“, казалось, намеревавшейся сказать ему что-то ещё, — Прощай и не держи зла на меня. У меня не было времени любить».


End file.
